


What A Joyride!

by Kuukkeli



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, MTMTE, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sticky, fleshlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:13:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4816322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuukkeli/pseuds/Kuukkeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Harharhar~ Because a Cybertronian version of the fleshlight needs to be a thing.</p><p>A slight(?) AU because Wing's alive. I DON'T CARE. HE'S ALIVE. NOW STFU. LET ME LIVE IN MY DREAMWORLD.</p><p>I was inspired by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4475312/chapters/11015393">this juicy short story</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubonicc/pseuds/Bubonicc">Bubonicc</a>. :D</p><p>Oh, fuck. What a title! Honestly, I couldn't come up with any better. X'D</p>
    </blockquote>





	What A Joyride!

**Author's Note:**

> Harharhar~ Because a Cybertronian version of the fleshlight needs to be a thing.
> 
> A slight(?) AU because Wing's alive. I DON'T CARE. HE'S ALIVE. NOW STFU. LET ME LIVE IN MY DREAMWORLD.
> 
> I was inspired by [this juicy short story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4475312/chapters/11015393) by [Bubonicc](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubonicc/pseuds/Bubonicc). :D
> 
> Oh, fuck. What a title! Honestly, I couldn't come up with any better. X'D

“I’m sure you’ll like this”, Drift beamed, holding something behind his back, “Close your optics.”

Wing lowered the data pad he was reading down to his lap and his gaze met with Drift’s rather mischievous one, his own yellow optics narrowing in suspicious.

“Trust me”, the swordsmech said and stepped closer, his hands remaining hidden.

Huffing a laugh, Wing closed his optics and felt as the other mech sat down next to him on the couch, snuggling against his left side... and gasped when soft lips brushed against his neck; testing at first but then becoming bolder, pressing firmly, tasting, nibbling. The tickling sensation shot through his body like a wave; kiss after kiss scattered along his sensitive neck, evoking a shudder.

“Drift, what are you—?”

“Shh. Don’t say a word”, he heard Drift murmur, an experienced hand running down his chest, over his stomach until finally stopping on his panel. Deft fingers rubbed the panel in slow, feathery circles. A smile spread on the speedster’s lips as Wing uttered a stifled groan, trying not to buck his hips upwards.

“Keep your optics closed”, Drift growled softly and took forth whatever he was hiding, and added, “Open up”, tapping gently at the panel.

The jet’s semi-erect spike emerged and Drift’s fingers wrapped around the shaft, propping it up before starting to stroke it. A moan escaped Wing’s vocalizer, his field rippling with pleasant pleasure, assuring the other mech this was very much all right. The grounder sighed and rested his head on the white shoulder, his hand never ceasing its administrations.

Drift admired the spike which had a slight curve to the right and nice ridges running along the underside of it. Once satisfied with his handy work – the spike stood hard and proud now – he removed his hand and something nudged the head of the knight’s spike. Wing couldn’t describe what it was until that something sunk down, taking the tip of his spike in and pulling up. The up-and-down movement was repeated multiple times and he could feel the something getting slicker with every thrust.

Wing moaned when the something started vibrating with a low, steady hum, embracing his spike. “What is that?” he managed to voice between gasps and almost opened his optics to look.

“Hmm, just something I thought you’d like”, the grounder replied lightly, the smile audible in his voice.

Now the knight couldn’t keep his optics closed any longer and he opened them into narrow slits, a sliver of confusion coloring his field. The movement of the object slowed down.

“Don’t you like it?” Drift asked, continuing moving the toy, nonetheless.

“Yes. I like it, yes”, Wing admitted. He liked it – very much. And he made it known for the other mech by thrusting his hips up in order to get the movement going.

The swordsmech smiled and granted Wing what he wanted, switching to a rolling up-and-down movement as if he was riding him, the toy sinking further down with every thrust.

“How did you get this?” Wing rasped, having difficulties to remain calm; it was getting overwhelming.

“I asked Perceptor to help me with this. He would’ve preferred to keep it simple with the lubrication and the vibration systems but Brainstorm offered to add a little mod in there.” The ‘little mod’ became clear for Wing as the toy sunk completely down and the tip of his spike hit the top; a sudden rush of intense sensation lit up his sensory net, forcing a yelp out of him.

“Can’t deny it doesn’t work”, Drift said smugly, his voice husky and slightly static with arousal. He couldn’t tear his gaze from the spike being swallowed by the toy and he realized he was panting and occasionally moaning quietly, his thighs rubbing together to ease some of the building charge.

Wing made a note to thank both Perceptor and Brainstorm later.

As the toy was brought up and pushed down again, the speedster made sure the vibrating node was pressed against the tip of the spike. He held it there for couple of seconds before easing off and doing it again. The repeated assault finally undid Wing, the jet moaning loudly and shamelessly, his hips twitching. Drift was relentless and didn’t stop until he heard a whimper, pulling the toy off, the insides completely soaked in lubricants and transfluids.

Tossing the toy aside on the floor, he climbed on Wing’s lap, straddling him, his valve already revealed and ready. “My turn.”

That was all the warning the knight got before snug warmth enveloped his spike.


End file.
